1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a regulator with a stabilized output and an organic light emitting diode display using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various flat panel displays (FPDs) capable of reducing the weight and the size of a cathode ray tube has been developed. Examples of the flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an electroluminescence device.
The electroluminescence device is classified into an inorganic electroluminescence device and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display depending on a material of a light emitting layer. The electroluminescence device is a self light emitting display device and has advantages such as a fast response time, a high light emitting efficiency, a high luminance, and a wide viewing angle.
The OLED display may be driven through a driving method such as a voltage driving method, a voltage compensation driving method, a current driving method, a digital driving method, and an external compensation driving method. Recently, the voltage compensation driving method has been selected most frequently. The voltage compensation driving method is a method for compensating for a threshold voltage of a driving element supplying a current to an OLED element using a predetermined reference voltage.
The reference voltage is generated by a regulator capable of relatively stably outputting a DC voltage. The regulator is excellent in a source current performance supplying a current to each of light emitting cells of the OLED display, but is weak in a sink current reversely flowing from each of the light emitting cells of the OLED display. For example, when the sink current generally flows in the regulator, an input voltage and an output voltage of the regulator increase. When the reference voltage output from the regulator varies, the compensation for the threshold voltage of the driving element in each light emitting cell of the OLED display is nonuniformly performed. Accordingly, the display quality of the OLED display is degraded.